Double Trouble 2
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: Chase and Spike are twins. Sequel to Double Trouble. Don't worry you don't have to read the other one to understand what's going on here. But you can go read if you want to. This will mainly be one-shots. Not sure how long this will be. Just gotta go with the flow. This story just got added to community:Lab Rats Best Stories:) I just made a few changes to chapter 9.
1. I'm The Older Twin

Based on when Billy Unger was on the show "Medium" play the part of twins that could totally fit Chase and Spike. You can watch in on YouTube.

* * *

9 year old Chase was sitting alone outside of the school opening his lunch box. Normally he would sit with his siblings, but today Adam and Bree where off on a fled trip and Spike was in lunch detention for not doing his homework. 14 year old Trent the school bully came up with his friends and start messing with him.

"Hey nice lunch box" Trent said. "No really my little brother has one just like that. He's six, so what's your excuse." Chase remain silent looking down trying not to make eye contact with Trent.

"Hay, I'm talking to you" Trent said getting annoyed that Chase wouldn't look at him. When Chase still wouldn't look up at him Trent grabbed him by his hair and slapped him in the face. Throwing Chase to the ground Trent walked away telling his friends what a loser Chase was.

* * *

Later Trent snuck out of school to smoke a cigarette when suddenly the door opened. He looked up to see Chase or at least who he thought was Chase. It was really Chases twin brother Spike. Trent often forgot that they were twins.

"Dang you scared me. I thought you were your brother Adam."

Spike continued to stare at him.

"You tell anyone I'm out here you're dead. You hear me. Hey kid I'm talking to you.

Spike suddenly hit Trent in the head with the lunch box Chase had earlier. When Trent fell to the ground a Spike stood over him. Hitting him repeatedly.

* * *

Chase and Spike where sitting outside of the principal's office. Spike looked over at his twin brother who remain crying.

"Stop crying. Hey I mean it. Embarrassing yourself is one thing embarrassing me is another."

"You didn't have to do what you did. You shouldn't have beat Trent up."

"Are you kidding me. After what he did to you. He's lucky I didn't break more than just his jaw."

"Please let me tell the principal I did it. I mean who's to say it wasn't me."

"Me. I say it wasn't you. Look I'm sorry I know I'm only three minutes older, but that still makes me the big brother. That means I look out for you. Not the other way around."

The principal's office door opened.

"You" he said pointing to Chase. "You're not supposed to be here. Only your brother." Chase didn't move.

"Chase Davenport if you don't go back to class this very instead you'll be getting detention."

Chase got up and left. Spike signed and rolled his eyes as he where into the principals office.

* * *

Mr. Davenport signed as he waited for Chase and Spike to come back with their stuff. Spike had got suspended from school from the rest of the week. Today was Monday. He desided to go ahead and take Chase home as well. After all he knew he would need both of them to tell the whole story.


	2. New Powers

Chapter 2: New Bionic Powers

It was a normal day or as normal as it can be when you have bionic powers. The lab rats(Chase and Spike 14, Bree 15, Adam 16) where waiting down in the basement/lap for Donald to come down to train them.

Adam started thinking to himself _I'm going to bionic brother toss Chase after training_ "No you will not be throwing me." Chase said. Everyone looked at him. Especially Spike, some things they had never told the other was that they could read each other's minds. They used this on missions so they could know is the other needed help. How did you know that. I was just thinking it?" "I think I just read your mind." "How where you able to read his mind" Bree asked.

Just then Mr. Davenport come in and saw everyone had a puzzled look on their faces. " What's going on here" he asked. "Chase thinks that he can read minds all of the sudden." Bree answer.

"What"?

Donald quickly when to the cyber desk and started typing stuff in. "Chase I need you to get in your capsule. I need to scan your chip."

As Chase stepped into his capsule Donald turned to the others and told them that training was cancelled because he would have scan Chase's chip and that would take at least an hour and a half. Maybe even two hours. Spike didn't want to left his twin brother down there alone while Mr. Davenport would have to run all sorts of crazy tests on him. Adam and Bree dragged him upstairs so Mr. Davenport could get to work on Chase.

* * *

An hour later Mr. Davenport come up to the living room. Spike quickly started asking questions. "Is he ok? What's going on? Where is he? Why isn't he with you"? Mr. Davenport quickly put his hand up to slinght him. "Clam down Spike. He's just sleeping now. He just unlocked a new power. As a safety precious he will be staying in his capsule for the rest of the night incase he glitches.

"How did he unlock a new power and I didn't? We always unlock powers at the same time."

"I'm really not sure. You could unlock this power in a few days or you might not ever get it at all."

"So he has a power I may never have?"

"Yes. But it can go the same way for you. You could unlock a power that he will never get."

A few days later Spike unlocked the ability of x-ray vision. This can in handy when they were on mission, because he could see if anyone had broken bones.


	3. Big Fight

**Here's chapter 3. Updated maybe slowly down soon. I start school next week. I'm in college and lucky this semester I will have a break in between my classes. I will try to use that to work on my stories. At least until things get busy.**

Chapter 3: Big Fight

Five year old Chase and Spike were fighting yet again. Mr. Davenport was trying to ignore them. When suddenly there was silences followed by loud crying, not more like sobbing. Chase came out of the lab with tears streaming down his face. He quickly ran pass Doald, and before he could be anything Mr. Davenport hear Chase slam the door to his and Spikes bedroom.

Doald made his way down to the lab knowing something had gone wrong down there. He found both Adam and Bree with shocked looks on their faces staring at Spike who sat on the floor with his head on his knees which where bent up to his chest. "Ok what happened?"

* * *

 _Flash back_

 _Seven year old Adam and six year old Bree came home from school and found Chase and Spike once again fighting over who knows what. Both shouting at each other. Then things got intense. Spike let the angry get the best of him and said something he shouldn't have._

 _"You make me so made some times I wish I didn't I have a twin."_

 _Silence fell into the room. A tear ran down Chases face. Soon followed by full on sobbing as he quickly ran out of t_ _he lab. Spike tried to get him to come back. "Chase wait. I didn't mean it." But it was to late Chase was already upstairs. Spike quietly sat down on the floor, brought his knees up to his chest and barred his face during down on his knees._

* * *

Mr. Davenport let this all sink in. He was shocked that Spike would say such a horrible thing like that. He sided and told Spike to go get in his capsule. He would deal with him later. Right now he had to take care of Chase.

He quickly when upstairs to the room Chase was in. Chase laid curled up on his bed. Donald sighed, sat down next to Chase and started rubbing his back. Chase quietly turned around and crawled into Mr. Davenport's lap. Mr. Davenport could see the tear stains on Chase's cheeks. "Why? Why did he say that?" Chase asked. His voice sounding rasp from crying.

"You know he didn't really mean it. "

"Than why did he say that?"

"He was just mad. Sometimes when your mad you say things that you don't really mean. Like last week when Bree got made at all of us because she wants to watch a princess movie and the rest of us wanted to watch Spider-Man. She got upset and said she hated us. But then she wond up loving the movie as much as we did."

Chase looked up at Mr. Davenport.

"I know he didn't really mean it, but it still hurts.

"Come on. Let's go down to the lab and see if we can work things out."

"I don't want to see Spike right now."

Mr. Davenport looked at the alarm clock on the small table next to the bed and saw it was already 9 o'clock. "Ok you can sleep here for the night, but you will have a talk to your brother in the morning."

* * *

The next morning Chase walked down to the living room where they had breakfast every morning. Chase sat down and avoided looking at Spike. Since Adam and Bree were still asleep, Mr. Davenport decided that this would be the best time to settle things between the twins. He sat down and had a firm talk with both of them. And told then that until they forgave each other, neither one of them would be allowed to play with his gadgets. Spike quickly apologized to Chase. Telling him he didn't mean what he had said. Chase accepted the apology and forgave him. (At least until next time)

Chapter 4 will be coming soon.


	4. First Day Of School

Chapter 4: First day of School

Chase was excited when he woke up. Today was August 16 2001. It was the first day of school and he and Spike were going to be starting kindergarten this year. Unlike his siblings who didn't want school to start so soon and wanted summer to last longer, a Chase couldn't wait for school to start. Spike would never admit it, but he was scared to start school. He wasn't as smart as his twin brother Chase. Sure he wasn't as dumb as Adam. But Mr. Davenport always made such a big deal about Chase being so smart.

Bree would be starting 2nd grade this year. Adam would be starting 3rd. Neither one of them wanted to go back to school. The only good thing was that today and tomorrow where going to be half days. So they only had to be at school till noon.

When they get to school Bree and Adam went to talk to their friends. They already know who their teachers where and which classrooms they would be in. They had been to meet the teacher night last week. Kindergarten teachers however waited until the first day of school to meet the students. Parents always walked their kindergartens to the class room on the first day, so it was easier to wait until then to meet them.

The classroom was bright and colorful. A huge chalkboard. A large book shelf. Lots of little desks and chairs just the right size for Chase, Spike and all the other little 5 year old kindergartens. Once he saw the twins where set, Mr. Davenport left to go back home and try to get some work done. As he was getting in his car he felt a tear in his eye. His youngest kids where grown up and in school now. It seemed like it was just yesterday they were learning how to walk. Now they're starting school really to take on the world.

* * *

 _I know it's not very long but with everyone either back to school already or starting soon, I wanted to write a chapter about the lab rats going to school. Not sure what the next chapter will be about or when I will post it._


	5. Twiurgery(twin surgery)

_**This chapter is based on a surgery I had on the August 18th. I had this very painful "bump" (don't ask where because you don't want to know) that would get infected every 4 to 6 weeks. After having to deal with it for over a year and having to see 8 different doctors I finally had a doctor who knew what it was and that it needed to be removed. While I was recovering I got the idea to make Chase and Spike need surgeries. Ok on with the story.**_

Chapter 5 Twiurgery(twin surgery)

March 26 2002

Adam-9 years old and in 3rd grade

Bree- 8 years old and in 2nd grade

Chase and Spike 7 years old and in 1st grade

Donald Davenport sat in the waiting room of the Children's Hospital. Both Chase and Spike were having surgeries today. He was waiting for the doctors to come out and tell him how the surgeries when. Both of the twins seemed to constantly be getting sick this school year. Chase with year infections and Spike with sore throats often with fever. Finally the doctor wanted them each to have surgeries. Chase would be having small tubes put in his ears to help drain fluid from his ears, and Spike would be having his tonsillitis removed to help him from getting a sore throat so often. The doctor had explained that both of these surgeries were very common for kids their age. He wanted both of them done on the same day so it would be easier for Donald to deal with the recovery for both of them. The recovery would take about one to two weeks. Both of them likely to have a small fever for the first few days.

"Davenport". Donald looked up to see the doctor. " Both of your sons surgeries when fine. You can now go see them. They are in room 227. Mr. Davenport walked down the hall. He slowly opened the door. Chase and Spike laid side by side to each other. Chase on the left. Spike on the right. Both of them had meds running through their IVs. The only sound in the room was the beeping on the heart monitors. Mr. Davenport sat down on the chair in between the two bed. About an hour later the boys began to stir.

* * *

 _back at home_

Chase and Spike where both laying down in their bedroom. They both had small fevers. They were watching a Batman and Robin movie. Donald was working on his latest investors. He had Eddy monitoring them so he could check on them. Last time he checked they where both alseep. He was now just waiting for them to recover. That was he could test his latest invective. He had made a small device that would give Chase super hearing. If in worked he would use it on Spike as well.

 ** _Sorry for the wait. I was having issues logging in on Tuesday and Wednesday and then I had class on Thursday. I choose the date March 26 because that's epilepsy awesomeness day. The room number is the date of the premier of Lab Rats in 2012._**


	6. Halloween Dance

_I started writing this before I saw the new episode of lab rats with the skull.(which was awesome by the way) So I went and changed it a little bit so you can understand why the lab rat students aren't in this chapter._

Chapter 6: Halloween Dance

October 31 2015.

Adam, Bree, Chase, Spike and Leo where getting ready to have a Halloween party on the island that night. Mr. Davenport was taking all the students on a field trip to where he had grown up, leaving Adam Bree and Chase on the island and letting their boyfriends and girlfriends to the island. They were going in costumes. Adam was going to be Hulk. Bree was going so Bella and Owen was going as the Beast. Chase and his girlfriend Stella were going as Linus and Sally. Spike and his girlfriend Mandy we going as Robin and Starfire. Leo and Janelle where going as Marry Poppins and Bert( _the chimney sweep)._

* * *

The main room was decorated with ghosts, vampires, werewolves, and skeletons. Classic Halloween songs like "monster mash", "thriller", "ghost busters", "witch doctor"' " the addams family" .

Thinks were going great. Everyone was having a awesome time. When suddenly the music stopped and all the lights turned off. As they were all wondering what was happening the sound of a piano was here. Spot light lit up in the center of the room. Chase and Spike came sliding in with their guitars playing the hit song "Old Time Rock and Roll", recreating the classic scene from the hit movie "Risky Business". Needless to say the others loved it. They soon learned that Douglas had helped them pull this off.

* * *

Later that night Chase and Stella were outside as Chase levitated the two of them in the air as they watched the stars. As a shooting star passed by Chase closed his eyes and made a wish. As he opened his eyes his wish came true as Stella pulled his into a kiss.

 _I got the idea from Chase and Stella's kiss from the ending of a Disney movie "Sky High"._


	7. Pranksgiving

_November is Epilepsy Awareness month and purple is the color of the awareness ribbon so I decided to work that into this chapter to help raise awareness._

Chapter 7. Pranksgiving

It was November on Bionic Island. Which ment it was time for pranksgiving. Adam, Bree, Chase, Spike, and Leo where each lead their teams in a major prank war.

First Adam pranked Leo by making him think that Janelle wanted him back on the main land. He had the highgrloop set him cover him from head to toe in peanut butter. Next Spike got Bree by mocking her and Owen until she started chasing him, and fell into an invisible force field that he had set up. Adam tried to get Chase by filling his capsule with spoiled milk and rotten eggs. But with Adam being Adam he accidentally set this up in his own capsule and pranked himself. This left just Spike and Chase.

* * *

It seemed like a normal morning on the island. Will as normal as you can get when you have bionic powers and live on a bionic island. Every body was having breakfast in the main room when a scream could be heard across the whole island. Spike can running into the room with an extremely angry look on his face. Chase had put hair dye in his shampoo and now his hair was bright purple.

Every body started laughing. It was clear that Chase had surprisingly won the prank war. He laughed as he looked at his older twin. " Well at least now you can use your purple hair to support Mandy in November for epilepsy awareness month."

 _Did you guys see the lab rats last week? The episode was awesome. And the next episode will be on December 2 which is my birthday so yea for that. The only sad thing is there are only four episodes left till the season ends and we say goodbye to the Lab Rats. Now I know that there is going to be a new crossover series with Mighty Meds, but Bree and Chase are the only ones from Lab Rats that will be in it. So what's going to happen with Adam?_


	8. A bionic Christmas Carol

Chapter 8. A Bionic Christmas Carol

After watching Mickey's Christmas Carol, I got an idea for a Bionic Christmas Carol with.

Donlad as Ebenezer Scrooge

Doulas as Bob Cratchit

Krane as Marley

Marcus as Fred, Scrooge's nephew

Tasha as Isabelle

Chase as Tiny Tim

Bree as Martha Cratchit

Adam as Peter Cratchit

Leo as Ghost of Christmas past

Spike as Ghost of Christmas present

Eddy as Ghost of Christmas future

Spin as young Scrooge

I changed it a little bit to fit in with the lab rats.

* * *

Ebenezer Scrooge got in his LaFerrari and drove to invitation laboratory. When he got there he found his worker Bob Cratchit standing next to his high tech fire place. "Get back to work. I'm not paying you to stand around." He said as he when to his desk and started counting his big pail of money.

He was at $80,475 when his nephew Fred come in and invited him to Christmas dinner tomorrow night.

"You mean a Christmas dinner with ham, mashed potatoes and gravy, macaroni and cheese, and bread and butter?"

"Yes, and all the dessert you can dream of."

"You know I can't eat any of that stuff, now get out. Humbug."

As Fred left he hung a Christmas reef on the door.

* * *

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Scrooge opened the door to find some people asking for money to give to the poor.

"You realize that if you give money to the poor. They won't be be poor anymore. And if they aren't poor anymore then you won't have a job anymore. Don't ask me to put you out of a job, not on Christmas Eve. Now give this

to the poor and be gone", he said as he threw the Christmas reef at them.

"What's this world coming to Cratchit?" "You work your whole life to make money and people just want you to give it away."

"Well you know tomorrow is Christmas and I was wongdering if I could have half a day off? Bob asked.

"Fine, but I'll have to dock you half a day's pay. Now let's see I pay $5."

"$5.75 sir". Bob answered. You gave me that rise two years ago when I started doing your laundry."

"Fine, but I expect you bright and early on the 26th.

* * *

Later that night Scrooge was at his manchin when suddenly he thought he heard the voice of his old partner Marley and a ghost like figure showed up. The ghost appeared to be chained down with heavy weights. He explained that this was he punished for always being so greedy and heartless. And warned Scrooge that if he did change the same would happen to him. To avoid this Scrooge was going to be visited by three ghosts tonight. Listen to them. They will help you see the errors of your way.

* * *

As Scrooge was getting ready for bed there was a unexpected breeze through the room. What appeared to be a teenaged boy appeared next to his bed.

"HH. Who are you?"

"I am the ghost for Christmas past. I'm here to remind you how you used to be."

With that them appeared in front of what appeared to be a old neighborhood country bar club. Scrooge quickly realized it as the old neighborhood hot spots from when he was younger. He also saw Isabelle the girl he had a crush on.

 _It was Christmas Eve and young 14 year old Scrooge was standing in the back of of the room. Isabelle who was the prettiest girl in the room walked over to him._

 _"Ebenezer it's Christmas Eve and I'm standing under the mistletoe."_

 _"You're also standing on my foot."_

 _Isabelle pulled him on to the dance floor. As the two of them started dancing Isabelle leaned her head on to Ebenezer's shoulder and together they kissed._

 _Unfortunately a few years later Scrooge started to love money more than Isabelle and tired of feeling unappreciated she left him._

* * *

Soon Scrooge woke up and realize how foolishand selfish he had been.

Suddenly there was a glow in the room as a new figure appeared in the room.

"Who? Who are you?"

"I am the ghost of Christmas present, here to show how to give some people respect."

"Respect? Haha nobody ever gave me any respect."

"You never given them reason to. And yet there are still people who find enough kindness in their hearts even for the likes of you. Now come on I've got something to show you."

With that the ghost of Christmas present grabbed Scrooge and elevated them both of them in the air. Soon they arrived that what appeared to be an old worn out shack.

"Why did you bring me to this old shack?"

"This is the home of your hard working under paid employee Bob Cratchit."

Scrooge watched as Bob's children Martha and Peter sat down at the small table.

"Not yet kids", Bob said, "We must wait for Tiny Tim."

"I'm coming father. I'm coming."

A small boy slowly come walking in the room. Scrooge saw that the boy had braces on both of his legs and was using a small walker to the table.

Bob walked up to his small child and carfully carrier him to the table. Bob service a small amount of food that was even to small from a baby. "Oh boy, Tiny Tim said as he looked that the food on the table. "We must thank Scrooge for all the food he gives to us.

"That can't be all the food they have", Scrooge said as he watched baffled at what was going on. "Look at that big pot by the fire", Scrooge said as he pointed out a large pot that was hanging over the fire place."

The ghost of Christmas present looked over at the fire place.

"That's your laundry."

Scrooge was baffled as he watched Tiny Tim who appeared to be having a hard time feeding himself.

"Sprint, tell me, what's wrong with that child?"

"Much I'm afraid. If things don't change soon I see an empty chair where Tiny Tim sits."

* * *

As Scrooge wake up he found himself at what appeared the a dark open field.

 _The field was soon light with a red glow. Scrooge looked up at the glow the was around a large figure._

 _"Are you the ghost of Christmas future?"_

 _The ghost nooned._

 _"Tell me, what will happen to Tiny Tim_?"

 _The ghost pointed across the field to a small tomstone that had Tiny Tims small leg braces leaning against it._

 _Scrooge began to cry. Suddenly he heard some cruel laughter coming from another side of the field._

 _"Can you believe it. No friends or family. No one to wish him far well."_

 _Yea. Oh well. Let's go take a break. It's not like this guy is going anywhere."_

 _As Srcooge looked over he wondered "Who's loanly grave is this?"_

 _The ghost of Christmas future removed the hood off his head. What appeared to be a red devil was revealed._

 _"Why it's your Srcooge. The loneliest guy it the cemetery"_

 _With that the ghost shoved Srcooge down into the grave._

* * *

Srcooge wake up and saw it was Christmas morning. He know what he has to do. He quickly got dressed and out the door. As he was going down the street he ran into Fred and told him he would see him at dinner before continuing to hurry down the street. He soon arrived in front of Bob's house. He gave them a large much needed meal, lots of toys for the kids. And the biggest thing of all was giving Bob a raise and making him his partner.

Tiny Tim ended the story by saying "God blesses everyone."


	9. Daven-Bros Industries

Chapter 9. 2034 retirement Donald age 65. Chase and Spike age 37. Bree age 38. Adam age 39. Leo age 36.

July 1 2034.

Chase, Spike, Bree, Leo, and Adam were all at Mr. Davenport's retirement party. Donald was now 65 and really to leave Davenport industry. The company would be taken over by Chase and Spike who have been working with Donald and Doulas for the past 15 years.

They would be changing the name of the company to Daven-Bros industry. They were both married and had children of their own. Chase and Stella had a nine year old son Logan who was his little mini me and a seven year old daughter Emily. Spike and Mandy had an eight year old daughter Hazel. They had each been married to they high school sweethearts for the past 12 years. They had a double wedding together to help save some money. One of their most famous line of devices was the invention that helped kids with autism. They had started making these decisions when Chase's son was diagnosed when he was about 18 months old. He was non-verbal and Chase and Spike had made an invention that helped he speak. It was simpler to the one Stephen Hawking used.

Adam finally settled down and got married 10 years ago to his girlfriend Linda and had a six year old daughter Lilly and a four year old son James. He Was now a personal trainer.

Bree and Owen had been married for 13 years and had an eight year old son Daniel. She now had his own fashion line.

Leo and Janelle and been married for 9 years and Janelle was currently pregnant with their first child. They had decided to wait to find about the gender. They had picked out the name Ryan if it was a boy and Mindy if it was a girl. He had become a video game designer.

Tasha was now one of the most famous news reporters in California. Covering many big awards shows. She was going to be reporting at The Teen Choice Awards. It was very exciting this year because Leo was nominated for best video game. Chase and Spike were nominated for best invention of the year. And Bree was going to be the clothing designer of the show.

* * *

 _Ok I'm going to end it here. I'm getting ready for a new semester that starts on the 25th. I have ideas, for more stories. One of my ideas is Lab Rats version of Batman. With Douglas as Batman, Chase as Robin, and Doanld as Alfred._

 _I feel like this could work because of how much Adam and Bree tease Chase about not having real powers. Chase is basically the Robin of the lab rats._


	10. Double Trouble 3

How do you guys feel about me making a Double Trouble 3. I've just been getting a lot of story ideas and I want to use them. This one will just be a kind of flash back from. So it will just be stories of when Chase and Spike were younger. Adam and Bree will also be in some of the stories, Leo will not be in them.


End file.
